1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty drinking assembly that allows an individual to choose and change the ornamental design of the drinking assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a drinking container assembly that comprises two containers, an internal container and an external container. A decorative piece or other item can be removably provided between the internal and the external containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is applicable to mugs, cups and beverage containers alike, which shall hereinafter be collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cdrinking containersxe2x80x9d.
Certain conventional novelty drinking assemblies are very popular with children and adults alike. Such novelty drinking assemblies comprise two containers, an internal container and a substantially transparent external container, with a decorative mat or piece provided in the space between the internal and the external containers. The internal container has an overhanging lip portion that is adapted to engage the lip at the mouth of the external container. The decorative mat or piece may be a sheet of paper or fabric having an ornamental design, words, or a combination thereof, etched, printed or otherwise disposed on it. The decorative mat is fitted inside the external container against the inside surfaces of the external container. The internal container is positioned inside the external container, and the overhanging lip of the internal container overhangs and engages the mouth of the external container using a snap-fit engagement to hold the decorative mat in place between the two containers. Instead of a decorative mat, some novelty drinking assemblies have provided particles of different colors that are suspended in a liquid that is captured between the two containers.
These novelty drinking assemblies are popular because they allow an individual to choose or change the ornamental design of the assembly. For instance, an individual may provide a decorative piece of paper having a particular ornamental design or written message. At a later time, this same individual may decide to sew an ornamental pattern onto a fabric or other mat, and then substitute this mat for the previous piece of decorative paper. Thus, the individual is provided with an unlimited variety of different ornamental designs and messages that he or she can provide to the same drinking assembly.
Unfortunately, the snap-fit engagement between the overhanging lip of the internal container and the mouth of the external container is often not reliable, and if the user does not exercise sufficient care, can remain loose so that the internal and external containers can actually separate.
Thus, there is still a need for a novelty drinking assembly that provides a simple and secure mechanism for removably connecting the internal and external containers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novelty drinking assembly in which the internal and external containers are securely attached to each other.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novelty drinking assembly in which the internal and external containers are releasably attached to each other.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novelty drinking assembly in which the internal and external containers can be easily and conveniently attached to each other, and separated from each other.
The objects of the present invention may be achieved by providing a drinking assembly having an external container having a container wall, an internal container positioned inside the external container, and a bottom cover that is removably connected to the bottom ends of the internal container and the external container. The diameter of the outer surface of the internal container can be smaller than the diameter of the inner surface of the external container so that a gap is defined between the internal container and the external container when the internal container is positioned inside the external container.